


Дени снятся сны

by kapitanova



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanova/pseuds/kapitanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По ночам Дени летает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дени снятся сны

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinfique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfique/gifts).



По ночам Дени летает. Она сидит на спине большого черного дракона, не держась руками, и летит высоко-высоко в небо. Дени знает, что это сон – в реальности она носит своих драконов, а не они ее. Но когда-нибудь они вырастут и улетят вместе с ней далеко-далеко, за море. Туда, куда ее уносит по ночам черный дракон.  
Она ни разу не была в Вестеросе и потому не знает, куда лежит ее путь. Но с каждым взмахом кожистых крыльев становится холодней, и Дени понимает, что они летят на Север. На Севере правит храбрый лорд, один из тех, кто победил ее отца, один из тех, кого она должна ненавидеть. Но Дрогон летит дальше и дальше, оставляя далеко под собой исполинскую каменную стену, которая с высоты кажется игрушечной. Он летит за Стену, в неизведанные земли. Где-то там Дени ждет она.  
У нее рыжие волосы и нахальные глаза. Она вовсе не удивляется, когда верхом на большом черном драконе к ней прилетает девушка в легком платье. «Это сон», – уверенно говорит она. Дени тоже знает, что это сон, но от этого отчего-то грустно.  
Они встречаются почти каждую ночь, и потому Дени с радостью ложиться спать, что бы ни случилось днем. После душного зноя пустыни она рада холоду, в котором живет Игритт. «Игритт», – говорит Дени, когда прилетает к ней, перекатывая имя на языке, пробуя его на вкус. Оно колючее и насмешливое, как сама девушка из вольного народа. Рыжая зовет ее Дени, будто она вовсе не законная королева Семи королевств Вестероса. Дени рассказала ей об этом еще в первый раз, но Игритт только фыркнула – вольный народ не признает власти по ту сторону Стены.  
Дени гадает, почему они продолжают встречаться по ночам, какие боги сделали это возможным, какое колдовство. «Ничего ты не знаешь, Мать Драконов» - смеется Игритт. Но Дени знает, знает, что между ними есть связь. Волосы Игритт – пламя, свобода Игритт – ее крылья. Она тоже дракон, пусть и в человеческом облике. Дени знает, как нужно вести себя с драконами. Она все-таки Дейнерис Таргариен, последняя из дома Таргариенов, единственных королей, кто мог приручить дракона. Она приручит Игритт. Но иногда Дени кажется, что это Игритт ее приручает.  
«Подожди меня, – говорит Дени. – Подожди, пока мои драконы вырастут, и я приду за тобой, заберу тебя отсюда, чего бы мне это не стоило».  
«Ничего ты не знаешь, Мать Драконов» - качает головой Игритт, и Дени думает, что может и вправду не знает.  
Она отдает своим драконам последнюю пищу, приближая тот день, когда они вырастут достаточно большими и сильными, чтобы унести ее. Дени знает, куда полетит, даже если это будет ее первый и последний полет.


End file.
